Mate
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Draco ist eine Veela und muss seinen Partner bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag finden. Natürlich kann das unmöglich Potter sein... oder doch? [Übersetzung] Slash [HPxDM]
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben!

DieWillow und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir mal zusammen etwas übersetzen könnten.  
Tja, die Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer...  
Da wir beide Veelastories lieben und diese Geschichte besonders gern mögen, ist sogar meinLiebling, haben wir unsere Übersetzungskünste mal an "Mate" ausgelassen. fg

Wir haben die Geschichte in sechs Kapitel unterteilt und werden sie abwechselnd übersetzt für euch posten.

Titel: Mate

Originalautor: LadyVader

Übersetzer: Lara-Lynx und Willow

Beta: DiamondOfOcean

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Genre: Slash, Romance, Humor

Warnings: Slash, Wortwahl

Inhalt: Draco ist eine Veela und muss seinen Partner bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag finden. Natürlich kann das unmöglich Potter sein... oder doch?

Disclaimer: Die HP-Welt ist einzig und allein dem genialen Hirn JK Rowlings entsprungen. "Mate" gehört LadyVader, mit deren Einverständnis wir nun diese genial geschriebene Geschichte übersetzen dürfen. Ihr seht, uns gehört nichts und deswegen bleiben wir auch arm und verdienen hiermit kein Geld.

So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel. Das hat im übrigen Willow übersetzt, dass nächste mache ich...und es ist schon in Arbeit...

**Mate**

Kapitel 1

„Oh mmmm, ja, oh, Draco, Draco, ja, oh, Draco, ja, ja, ja, oh, Draco mmmm..."

Draco Malfoy mochte es, zu ficken.

Dies war keine allgemein bekannte Sache, da er es vorzog, seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung für sich zu behalten. Aber um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, war er schlicht und ergreifend sexsüchtig. Er mochte das Gefühl der Macht dem anderen gegenüber, ob männlich oder weiblich war ihm dabei egal, solange sie nach seinen Regeln spielten und keinen Saustall aus seinem Bett machten. Er nahm an, es wäre einfacher gewesen, sein Bett ordentlich und sauber zu halten, indem er seinem Vergnügen in anderen Gefilden als seinem Schlafzimmer nachging, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er nun einmal die besten Laken, das beste Bett und einfach das beste... eigentlich alles. Warum sich also mit einer abgelegenen Besenkammer oder dem zugigen alten Astronomieturm herumärgern, wenn er den Luxus direkt vor seiner Nase hatte und mehr Privatatmosphäre als so mancher Professor?

„Oh mmmm, ja genau da, oh ja, das mag ich, Draco, oh Merlin, ja, Draco, ja, oh, Draco, ja, ja, ja, oh, Draco, mmmm..."

Ein weiterer Grund war, dass er mehr Spiegel in seinem Zimmer hatte, als der große Lackaffe, Gilderoy Lockhart höchstpersönlich. Vor kurzem hatte er sie durch einen einzigen, großen üppigen Spiegel ersetzt, der eine gesamte Wand einnahm und in dem er jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen beobachten konnte. Er mochte den Glanz, den der Sex ihm verlieh. Die meisten Leute schwitzten stark während des Geschlechtsverkehrs und grunzten wie die Schweine, während ihnen große fette Schweißtropfen in die Augen liefen. Sie pressten dabei ihre bereits komisch verzogenen mitten im Akt gefangenen Gesichter zusammen. Draco jedoch funkelte, als ob jemand sein wunderschönes weißes Fleisch bis zum Erstrahlen poliert hätte. Sein Glied glänzte mit einem feuchten Film überzogen und war wunderschön anzusehen, es roch süß und schmeckte herb.

„Oh ja, ja, Draco, Draco, mmmm. Ich bin so nah dran, ja, Draco, ja, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draaaaacoooooo..."

Draco zuckte zusammen und schaute angewidert auf das schlaffe stöhnende Etwas, das sich gerade um seinen Schwanz zog. Kannte sie denn keine anderen Wörter außer ‚oh Gott, ja mmmm'? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gelangweilt hatte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass ein Fick mit einer Ravenclaw so ablaufen würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich etwas über Sexpraktiken angelesen hätte, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er abermals eine hoffnungslose Amateurin in seinem Bett und eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Pfosten hatte.

Er brachte sich selbst mit ein paar schnellen Stößen zum Kommen, seufzte, lächelte, warf dem enttäuschten Mädchen ihre Kleidung herüber und beförderte sie zur Tür hinaus, bevor er zu seinem Bett schlenderte, um sich niedergeschlagen darauf zu legen. Dieses Mädchen (er hatte den Namen vergessen, es waren heute so viele gewesen) schien nicht von seinen Liebesspielfertigkeiten enttäuscht gewesen zu sein. Wenn man nach der enormen Feuchte und dem Geruch auf dem Laken neben ihm ging, konnte Draco sich zusammenreimen, dass es ihr wohl mehr gefallen hatte als ihm. Draco zog sich seine schwarzen seidenen Boxer über die Hüften und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber, ehe er sich seinem Papierkram widmete.

An diesem Tag hatte er acht Ravenclaws, fünf Slytherins, zwei Gryffindors und zwölf Hufflepuffs gehabt, doch sie alle ließen ihn müde und mit einem vagen unsauberen Gefühl zurück.

Während er Häkchen in einigen der Kästchen auf seiner Namensliste setzte, grübelte er über seine Zwangslage nach. Sicher, er war seiner Bürde nicht abgeneigt, aber es mit einem jeden in Hogwarts im erlaubten Alter und laut Fälligkeit seiner Liste zu treiben? Im Stillen verfluchte er seine Eltern, Großeltern und deren Eltern, sie alle bis hin zum ersten Malfoy und beklagte sein Elend wie jeden Abend vorm Schlafengehen.

Draco war zu sechs achtel eine Veela. In der Zaubererwelt gab es Regelungen über die Fortpflanzung zweier Halbveelas miteinander, aber seiner Familie schien das natürlich egal zu sein und demonstrierte, dass sie über besagten Gesetzen standen. In Wirklichkeit hatte niemand gewusst, dass seine Großtante Laurenthalas zu drei viertel eine Veela gewesen war. Nun war er, als perfekte Kreuzung von Veela und Zauberer, dazu gezwungen, seinen Gefährten bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag zu finden, da er sonst seine gesamte Veelamagie verlieren würde. Sein Geburtstag war nun in einer und einer halben Woche.

Reine Veelas besitzen viele enorme Kräfte und als Mischung aus Zauberer und Veela würden seine Kräfte enorm zunehmen.

Wie auch immer, wenn er diese besagten Kräfte nicht verlieren wollte, müsste er bis Mitternacht an seinem Geburtstag seinen Partner finden und sich mit ihm binden. Dies hätte kein Problem dargestellt (natürlich nicht), aber sie hatten sein wahres Erbe erst vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden und so verlor er sich in einem Wirrwarr aus potentiellen Lebenspartnern und Büchern über Veelakräfte, kombiniert mit all den normalen Problemen, die auf einen jungen Zauberer warteten.

Er seufzte. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass ein einfacher Händedruck reichen würde, um seinen Gefährten zu erkennen, aber ohne seine Veelainstinkte war es wirklich schwer zu fühlen, wer es wohl sein sollte.

Der Fachmann, den sein Vater hinzugeholt hatte, um sich mit Dracos neuen Aufpassern, Snape und Pomfrey, zu beraten, hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Draco seinen Seelenpartner schon aus den hunderten von Mitschülern, die sich jeden Tag um ihn prügelten, erwählt hatte, weil er die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf Hogwarts verbrachte. Das war, wie ihnen gesagt wurde, wirklich schade, denn reinblütige Veelakreuzungen waren äußerst selten.

Nach seinen vielen verschiedenen sexuellen Niederschlägen in diesem Jahr hätte sein Lebenspartner auch einer der dürren Erstklässler sein können, die ihn mit solch einer Angst und Ehrfurcht ansahen oder jemand von den Lehrern, aber das war eine Grenze, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Er würde es vorziehen, als Squib zu leben, ehe er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, sich mit Dumbledore oder Hagrid für sein Leben lang zu binden.

Im Gegensatz zu reinblütigen Veelas, die sich lebenslang banden und einen enormen Beschützerinstinkt für ihren Gefährten aufbauten, würde Draco alle sechs Wochen in die „Hitze" kommen und nur sein Partner wäre dann in der Lage, seinen Hunger zu stillen. Dies bedeutete eigentlich, dass die Bindung schon lebenslänglich wäre, aber die mörderische Eifersucht, ein starkes Merkmal einer wahren Veela, wäre nicht so ausgeprägt. Darüber war Draco froh. Er wurde einmal in einem Raum, indem nur eine Veela mit ihrem Partner war, mitgenommen. Ihre aufgebrachten Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen, als ob sie jeden Moment ihren Geliebten stehlen würden. Draco hatte Erfurcht vor der Verbindung zwischen solch einem Paar und da er wusste, dass sich sein Leben für mindestens einen Tag im Monat um nichts anderes als seinen Gegenpart drehen würde, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner ‚anderen Hälfte'.

Solch eine Leidenschaft musste auch große Macht bedeuten, vermutete er und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, während er an einige der bereits Genommenen seiner Liste dachte. Draco konnte seine Kräfte zunehmend spüren, je näher sein Geburtstag rückte. Er konnte jetzt sagen, wenn jemand einen Raum betrat, ob es einen Versuch wert wäre, genauso konnte er sagen, wann und wo er es mit einer Person zuvor getan hatte, da er eine virtuelle Aura an ihnen hinterließ.

Manchmal brauchte er nur die Haut der anderen Person zu berühren und schon war sie ihm verfallen, aber meist benutzte er seine neuen Anziehungskräfte zu seinem Vorteil. Sein Vater sagt ihm, sein Sexappeal würde in eine Größenordnung schießen, über die er sich bloß lustig machen konnte, zumal er ja schon das heißeste Objekt Hogwarts war. Mehr Sexappeal wäre tödlich. Dann, ein paar Tage später, hatte er Greg dabei erwischt, wie er vor purer Lust und Anbetung über seinem Bett sabberte. Kurz darauf bekam Draco sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Er seufzte noch einmal, stellte sich den verloren Ausdruck der Veelaaugen vor, wenn sich jemand zwischen sie und ihren Gefährten stellte. Die Verzweiflung darin, dass ihr Partner sie alleine lassen würde und für immer alleine wäre, war schrecklich. Würde er auch so sein, wenn er seinen Partner nicht finden könnte?

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ Draco aufschrecken. Er war an diesem Tag total ausgebucht gewesen und hatte seine Liste mit Schülern für heute schon durch, also musste dieser Besuch unwillkommen sein. Draco trat zur Tür herüber. Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht schon wieder diese nervigen Creeveybrüder sein würden. Er hatte es abgelehnt, einen von beiden auszuwählen und seitdem bedrängten sie ihn gnadenlos, eulten ihm versaute Bilder von sich selber in furchtbaren pornographischen Posen oder geilten sich an Bildern von ihm auf.

Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig. „Hallo?", fragte er, als sein Blick nur den leeren Flur einfing. Er drückte die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf, trat über die die schützenden Barrieren, um zu sehen, ob sich irgendjemand in dem langen Flur versteckt hielt, so wie es diese Brüder oftmals taten. Er seufzte irritiert. „Peeves", entschied er, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu seinem Zimmer zurückzulaufen. Er stoppte erschrocken, als er Harry Potter in der Mitte seiner Privaträume stehen sah.

„Potter!", stockte er. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Ich bin gelaufen", antwortete der Junge, der lebt, in einem coolen lässigen Ton und nahm ein großes schimmerndes Stück Stoff zusammen und hing es sich über seinem Arm. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

Draco stand im ersten Moment nur da, gaffte noch immer seinen Erzfeind in seinem Zimmer an, der so dastand, als ob er dies schon Millionen Mal vorher gemacht hätte. Dann aber erlangte er seine angeborene Fassung wieder und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer. „Aber sicher doch", schnurrte er, sich über seinen unbekleideten Zustand nicht bewusst, „bitte mach es dir doch bequem, Potter, ich kann dich schließlich nicht zu Dumbledore rennen lassen, damit du ihm erzählst, was für ein schlechter Gastgeber ich sei, nicht wahr?"

Er setzte sich in seinen ledernen Armsessel nahe dem Kamin, bot Potter mit einer einladenden Bewegung seiner ausgestreckten Hand ebenfalls Platz an, die Potter dazu bringen sollte, seinem Beispiel auf dem gegenüberliegendem Sofa zu folgen. Harry setzte sich, schob sich auf dem Platz umher, als ob er es sich wirklich bequem machen würde. Draco verspürte bei dem lässigen Verhalten Harrys einen kleinen Funken Interesse. Es schien, als ob er leicht grinste, ein äußerst zufriedenes Grinsen, das er noch niemals zuvor auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors gesehen hatte. Es war so selbstsicher, zufrieden, schüchtern und teuflisch zugleich, es war so ... slytherin .

„Nun danke, Malfoy", gab er gespielt freundlich zurück, „ich hoffe für dich mit, dass du ein guter Gastgeber bist, mich einzuladen wäre schon einmal ein guter Anfang gewesen."

Eine perfekte Augenbraue schoss künstlich bedauernd nach oben. „Oh, mein lieber Potty, fühlst du dich hier etwa nicht wohl? Ich schwöre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du vorbeischneist, hätte ich mich besser auf deinen Besuch vorbereitet."

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Das heißt, du hättest mit allen Todessern, die du hättest auftreiben können, hier in deinen magisch geschützten Räumlichkeiten auf mich gewartet, um mich dem Tod durch den dunklen Lord auszuliefern?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck blieb in einem humorlosen Lächeln stecken. „Im besten Fall." Die Wörter rollten mit solch einem triefenden Hass über seine Zunge, dass es ihn innerlich erzittern ließ. Sicherlich war es sein Vater, der da von irgendwo aus ihm heraus sprach. „Also, Potter, wenn ich dir nicht mit deinem baldigen Tod behilflich sein kann, was kann ich dann für dich tun?", fragte er langsam, seine Ellenbogen ruhten auf seinen Knien und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Wolltest du hören, wie Granger, Wiesel und die kleine Wieselette mich anbettelten, sie zu nehmen? Oder vielleicht wolltest du wissen, wie hart ich deinen guten Freund Justin schlagen musste, damit er aufhörte, vor meinen Füßen zu sabbern... Sag's mir, Potter, was genau willst du wissen?"

Er lehnte sich zurück, sicher war der rabenschwarzhaarige Gryffindor kurz davor aufzustehen, ihn zu verhexen und davon zu stürmen. Harry hob prüfend eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast Hermine flachgelegt?", sagte er in einem unterdrückten Ton der Verwunderung, „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du die 'einzige' Chance, die du bekommen wirst, nutzen würdest, um besser als sie zu sein."

Dracos Mund verzog sich angewidert und Harry lachte in sich hinein, das hatte gesessen. „Granger ist und wird immer unter meiner Würde sein", spuckte der verärgerte Slytherin aus. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, um damit den Dunkelhaarigen zu provozieren. „Weißt du, ich glaube, durch ihre dreckigen Venen rinnt mehr Schmutz als auf dem gesamten Gelände Hogwarts'."

Das Blut in Harrys Kopf rauschte zornig und seine Finger gruben sich in das weiche Leder des Sofas. Dies blieb natürlich von der jetzt triumphierenden Veelakreuzung nicht unbemerkt.

„Aber du hattest es trotzdem nötig, sie vorzuladen?"

Dracos Grinsen verlor sich. „Ich kann nichts dafür, meine Lockkräfte sind noch immer nicht zu kontrollieren... Sie sind nur aktiv, wenn sie denken, dass ich in der Nähe meines Seelenpartners bin, welcher, wenn man sich mal die peinlichen Typen in meiner Familie ansieht, so ziemlich jeder in dieser schlechten Entschuldigung einer Schule sein könnte."

„Also sind deine Kräfte die ganze Zeit über aktiv?"

Draco stockte, Potter sollte mit seinem Schwanzzwischen seinen Beinen besser verschwinden. „Ja... nein. Schau, Potter, ich verlange von jemandem wie dir nicht, das hier zu verstehen. Nur diejenigen, die mich unter normalen Umständen auch attraktiv finden würden, würden den Sog spüren. Ich selber kann leider nur bei extremer Nähe sagen, ob die Person mein Partner sein könnte oder nicht. Nur diejenigen, die es besonders stark spüren, sind eventuelle Kandidaten. Mein Blut sucht sie nach den Eigenschaften aus, die ich mir für meinen Gefährten wünsche. Doch unglücklicherweise macht es das auch mit solchen, die nur ein paar Kriterien erfüllen. Zum Beispiel dein geschätztes Schlammblut. Sie ist zugegebenermaßen intelligent und offensichtlich hasst sie mich nicht so sehr, wie sie glaubt."

Harry grinste noch immer unbeeindruckt über Dracos unübliche Freundlichkeit. „Das erklärt also, warum Ron deine Tür nicht eintrat. Niemand hasst dich mehr als er."

Malfoy überkam bei diesen Worten Ekel, er war nicht fähig, mehr als ein leise gemurmeltes „Weasley... eurgh" von sich zu geben.

Ein belustigter Lacher kam vom Gryffindor herüber, der Draco dazu brachte, das Bild eines vor seinen Füßen bettelnden Weasleys ein Ende zu setzen. Das Bild des Gryffindors, der noch immer lässig auf seinem Sofa hing, war da wesentlich angenehmer.

„Also, Potter. Wir haben klargestellt, dass du nicht hierher gekommen bist, um dir die schmutzigen Details meines würdevollen Brechens deiner kleinen Freunde anzuhören. Du weißt jetzt, dass ich keinen „Gebrauch" für ekelhafte Schlammblüter hege und dass meine Anziehungskräfte nur von meiner Abscheu dir gegenüber übertroffen werden. Also, wärst du dann jetzt so freundlich, dich zu verpissen oder gibt es noch irgendetwas, was ich heute Abend für dich tun kann?"

Er erhob sich zum Ende seiner kalt überbrachten Rede, langte mit einem ausgestreckten Arm zu Tür und wünschte sich zum allerersten Mal, dass er mehr anhätte, sodass er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben konnte. Es wäre eine beiläufige Gelegenheit gewesen, die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen zu unterstreichen, während er den anderen herausschmiss. Allerdings gab es da noch etwas, das ihn störte, denn der mittlerweile jetzt auch stehende Gryffindor machte keine Anstalten, sich Richtung Tür zu begeben.

„Zufällig gibt es da wirklich etwas", begann Harry so unscheinbar, als ob er sich über das Wetter unterhalten wollte.

„Ach ja? Und ‚was' genau gibt es da, Potter?"

Harry kam langsam zu dem noch immer leicht bekleideten und irritierten Slytherin herüber und stellte sich vor ihn. „Du kannst etwas für mich tun... etwas, was du heute Abend für mich tun kannst. Ich denke, du bist neugierig, Malfoy."

Dracos böser Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in ein Knurren, bevor er zurück zum zähnefletschenden Grinsen wurde. „Oh, wirklich, Potter, und was könnte das sein? Bei unserem nächsten Match mit links fangen? Nein, ich würde trotzdem gewinnen... oh, vielleicht bist du gekommen, um im Namen vom Schlammblut nach mir zu betteln? Nein, ich denke, das hat sich erledigt, ich ließ ihr keinen Zweifel an meinen Gefühlen zu unserer ‚Beziehung'. Oh, aber vielleicht...", er trat näher und freute sich über die zwei Inch, die er größer als der Schwarzhaarige war, „...vielleicht bist du auch nur hergekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich dich auserwählen würde, Potter, vielleicht wolltest du wissen, ob du mir ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit entlocken könntest."

Keine Antwort.

Draco seufzte. „Also wirklich, Potter, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du willst, wie um Himmels Willen soll ich dir dann helfen können? Mal davon abgesehen, ob ich das überhaupt werde."

Stille.

Draco schnaubte, trat beiseite und riss die Tür auf. „Soviel zum Gryffindormut... Gute Nacht, Potter."

Harry drehte sich um und ging zur geöffneten Tür. Er versuchte den direkten Blickkontakt mit dem kampfbereit grinsenden Slytherin mit jedem Schritt zu vermeiden. „Nacht, Malfoy", sagte er kühl, als er hinausging und Draco "Süße Träume, Löwenherz" lächelnd hinterhersetzte. Als er die Tür hinter Potter schließen wollte, ließ sie ein unerwarteter Windstoß von außen zunächst still stehen und dann mit so einer Wucht wieder aufschwingen, dass Draco nur verärgert zusehen konnte.

Er zog sie ganz auf und starrte in die feurig entschlossenen Augen, die auf ihm ruhten.

„So, so, Potter, so schnell zurück? Bist du dir jetzt im Klaren darüber, was du willst?"

Potter nickte einfach zögerlich und ging an dem eisigen Blonden vorbei, der einmal seufzte und die Tür sauer schloss. „Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, Narbengesicht... spuck's aus. Was willst du?"

Wenn Draco nicht so nah gewesen wäre, um die Worte von Harrys Lippen ablesen zu können, er hätte geschworen, dass sein Blut, welches durch seinen Kopf strömte, sie ihm zuflüsterten. Dennoch war es noch immer da, es schien noch immer in der Luft zwischen ihnen zu schweben. Harrys Mund verharrte noch in den Nachwirkungen des Wortes und Draco starrte erschrocken zurück.

„Dich", hatte Potter gesagt. Potter wollte ihn.

tbc

* * *

Wir können leider nicht in euren Kopf schauen, deswegen müsst ihr uns wissen lassen wie ihr es fandet... dafür braucht ihr nur das kleine blaue Knöpfchen antippen... ist ganz leicht! 


	2. Chapter 2

Erstmal ein fettes Dankeschön an alle die ein Review geschrieben! DANKE! 'knutscha' Macht weiter so!

Diesen Teil habe jetzt ich übersetzt und es wäre nett wenn ihr mir weiterhin ein paar nette Kommis schreibt! Wäre echt nett von euch! Ich hoffe euch gefällt der zweite Teil, ich weiß der Anfang ist ein wenig holprig, aber es ging einfach net besser...

--------------

Harry hatte einen schlechten Tag von dem Moment an, als er aufwachte. Es war niemals ein guter Tag, wenn du mit deiner Hand um deine Erektion erwachst und laut den Namen deines Erzfeindes in das Morgenlicht stöhnst... Am 14. Tag hintereinander. Harry war ganz schön dankbar für den Silencio-Zauber, den Fred und George ihm gelehrt hatten, nachdem er mal im Fuchsbau angemerkt hatte, wie leise Percy und Oliver waren, wenn der Ex-Kapitän des Quidditchteams dort übernachtete.

Wegen seinen Gefühlen für den ‚Slytherin-Sex-Gott' vergingen mehrere qualvolle Monate. Harry hatte gehofft, dass die Anziehungskraft nichts anderes als eine heftige Dosis Veelazauber war, die über die Schülerschaft verteilt worden war und dass Draco keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit seinen neuen Kräften umzugehen hatte. Die ganze Zeit, die er mit Vernichtungsplänen von Voldemort hätte verbringen können, war verschwendet. Die ganze Zeit verbrachte er in niederträchtigem Elend und dem Anstarren des blonden Jungen, wenn er wieder mit einer anderen Eroberung verschwand. Die ganze Zeit über hätte es nichts anderes als ein Ergebnis eines Fehlers in Malfoy's genetischem Aufbau sein können.

Dann stolperte Hermine eines Nachts in Tränen aufgelöst zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war zu Draco gegangen, „konnte sich selbst nicht stoppen", schluchzte sie. Sie liebte Ron, aber an dem Tag war Draco in der Halle an ihr vorbeigegangen und sie war hilflos und konnte ihm nur noch folgen, ihn auf ihren Knien anbetteln, sie nur leicht mit der Hand zu berühren. Er hatte sie natürlich abblitzen lassen und der Weg durch ihre Not und Niedergeschlagenheit war durch die Bibliothek. Harry half ihr, mehrere Texte über Veelamischlingen zu studieren, die verschiedene Kreuzungen von Veela und Zauberern behandelten. Ausnahmsweise hatte Draco Recht, Hermine würde niemals sein Mate werden, eigentlich würde er einen Gefährten mit einer starken magischen Abstammung brauchen. Harrys Herz sank und als er nach oben schaute sah er, dass Hermine ihn regungslos anstarrte.

"Was?", wisperte er, ängstlich darüber, dass seine Emotionen vielleicht durchschienen und Hermine schauderte, zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf ihn.

"Du", sagte sie fest, "willst 'du' ihn, Harry?" Er errötete stark, bevor er erbleichte, als ihre Augen sich weiteten und die Schatten fast die Farbe ihres Blickes verschluckten. „Denk doch mal nach, Harry, du könntest ihn haben... Erinnerst du dich, was Dumbledore dir erzählt hat? Addiere noch die Kräfte Voldemorts dazu und du bist ein verdammt starker Zauberer, Harry. Du hast mehr angeborene Magie als Malfoy, das zeigt der Ursprung und angeborene Magie ist direkt mit den Blutlinien verbunden... Harry... wenn meine Theorie korrekt ist... du könntest der Eine sein. Du könntest es sein."

Ausnahmsweise hatte Harry kein Vertrauen in Hermines Idee. Er spottete laut und verließ sie, während sie immer noch ihre Ideen formulierte; froh, dass sie beunruhigt und ärgerlich über den Sprung seines Herzens war, als sie versuchte, ihm ihre Ideen glaubhaft zu machen. Er ließ die Theorie und beobachtete traurig, wie Malfoy Schüler nach Schüler ausprobierte. Ein Grund mehr, sich an Ron festhalten zu müssen, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich vor Malfoys Füße zu werfen, wenn er vorbeiging. Er hatte Ron nicht von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber ihres Feindes erzählt, weder er noch Hermine erwähnten ihre Theorie und dass Dracos Geburtstag und der Tag, an dem er seinen Gefährten wählen würde, näher rückte. Als er diesen Morgen unter dem Duschkopf stand und den Strahl die drohenden Tränen niederkämpfen ließ, zeigte Ron ihm nochmals jeden Grund, warum dieser Mann Harrys bester Freund war.

Der Rotschopf seufzte, lehnte seine schlaksige Gestalt an den Türstock. „Schau mal, Kumpel", fing er an, fixierte Harry mit einem festen, fast mütterlichen Blick, „du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht einfach geschehen lässt und wenn du nicht der Eine für ihn bist, wird er dich deswegen nicht ärgern, weil er viel zu viel mit ‚wer es auch immer ‚sein' mag' zu tun haben wird. Verstehst du mich?"

Harry verschluckte sich an dem Wasser, während er versuchte, sich zwischen totaler Verleugnung und Schock oder Dankbarkeit, dass Ron ihn besser kannte, als er ihm zugetraut hätte, zu entscheiden. „Aber... aber wir hassen ihn", hatte er letztendlich geflüstert und Ron lächelte ein wenig traurig.

"Harry, wenn auch nur die geringe Chance besteht, dass derjenige, der dich so unglücklich macht, auch genau das Gegenteil mit dir machen könnte, dann sollten wir es mal probieren und uns mit dem Politischem später beschäftigen. Du liebst ihn?"

Harry zitterte nur heftig und Ron legte eine große schwielige Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Dann hoffe, dass es nicht schlimmer sein kann, als ihm das zu sagen."

xXx

Jetzt war er hier, seine Worte hangen vor ihm in der Luft, traurigerweise blockierten sie ‚nicht' den Ausdruck des totalen Schocks und Horrors in Malfoys Augen.

"'Was' hast du gesagt, Potter?", quietschte er in einer sehr Malfoy untypischen Art.

Harry seufzte, den Mut, den er während seiner ‚Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als es ihm nicht zu erzählen' Haltung hatte, ging langsam zur Neige. „Ich möchte, dass du es mit... mir... ausprobierst. Bitte", sagte er zusammenhangslos und zuckte bei dem bettelnden Ton, der sich am Ende eingeschlichen hatte, zusammen.

Malfoy ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Das konnte nicht passieren, es konnte ‚nicht' so sein. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Potter in dieser Richtung... Okay, er hatte die Fantasie, wo Potter ihm einem blies, aber das war eher eine gezwungene ‚fessle ihn und zwing ihn, dich zu befriedigen, auch wenn er es hasst' Art der Fantasie, streng genommen sein gemeines Demütigungsszenario. Hat nicht jeder gute kleine Slytherin diese Art von Gedanken über den Jungen, der lebt? Er wusste, dass Blaise sie hatte, hörte ihn sogar mal in der Nacht Harrys Namen schluchzen und er keuchte und stöhnte immer mal wieder schwer dabei. Draco erschauderte und hielt eine Hand zwischen sich und einem bleichen und geschockt aussehenden Harry Potter.

"Ähm, danke, aber das geht auf gar keinen verdammten Fall, Potter. Gott! Als wäre das Schlammblut nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen. Du bist ein verdammter Bastard, ein entstellter Saubermann, mit dem ich mich nicht mal tot erwischen lassen würde und du willst, dass ich dich verdammt noch mal ausprobiere? Auf gar keinen Fall!"

Harry wippte unbehaglich mit den Füßen, schaukelte leicht, als er hasserfüllt den sich aufregenden Blonden anblickte. „Du hast einmal gedacht, dass ich gut genug wäre, um dein Freund zu sein, Malfoy, was ist denn jetzt so großartig dabei? Du bist immer noch der gleiche Arsch wie damals, als... ‚Ich' habe mich sicherlich nicht so stark verändert?"

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen hoch in seinen Haaransatz. „Oh, also bin ich jetzt ein Arschloch, trotzdem willst du mich noch? Und wir sind uns einig, dass wenn du diesen Tag meine Hand wirklich genommen hättest, Potter, wärst du jetzt vielleicht nicht so eine armselige Gestalt. Gott weiß, wie dankbar ich bin, dass du es nicht getan hast!"

Harry hob eine Schulter für ein anmutiges, scheinbar teilnahmsloses Achselzucken, obwohl sein Herz vor Schmerzen explodierte. Ron lag falsch, dachte er träge, das hier ist so viel schlimmer, als nur zu glauben eine Chance zu haben. Jetzt weiß ich, dass er mich ekelhaft findet, ich habe die Abscheu in seinen Augen gesehen. Er bebte. „Also das ist jetzt ein Nein?"

Draco gaffte ihn an, den Mund soweit offen stehen, dass es unangenehm war. „Oh ‚Merlin', ja, das ist ein Nein, du Idiot! Warum zur Hölle fragst du mich das? Was in Gottes Namen lässt dich denken, dass ich Ja sagen würde. Verdammt, du hasst mich!"

"Ich hasse dich nicht", murmelte Harry und der Hohn kehrte zurück, als Dracos Pulsschlag von 'Horrorschock' zu normalen Eisgraden wechselte. „Oh, wirklich?", sagte er gedehnt und wurde von Harry unterbrochen, als dieser einen Schritt nach vorne ging.

„Malfoy", sagte er, seine Stimme war gefüllt mit... Hoffnung? Gott, Draco hoffte nicht. „Du sagtest, dass nur die, die es am stärksten fühlen, eine Chance als Kandidat verdienen. Würdest du dir einen Arm dabei ausreißen, es herauszufinden, auch wenn wir, wie du schon richtig sagtest, niemals gute Freunde waren?"

Draco rollte frustriert seine Augen. „Ich sagte, ich sagte... wirst du jetzt jedes Wort von mir ernst nehmen, Potter? Ja, diejenigen, die es am stärksten spüren, sollten ausprobiert werden. Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du, dass ich deine Reaktion teste?"

Malfoys Spott nicht beachtend zog Harry seine Brauen zusammen. „Nein", sagte er, „ich meinte nur, dass ich deinen Einfluss stark gefühlt haben musste, um hierher zu kommen, aber... du ‚könntest' das tun? Deine Macht an mir auszuprobieren? Ist das erlaubt?"

Malfoy schnaubte. "Klar, als wenn du solche große Achtung vor den Regeln hättest, Potter. Ja, ich könnte das tun, aber es ist mir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit erlaubt. Ich habe es mal versucht und Madame Pomfrey ist in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber ich ‚könnte' es an dir anwenden, um zu beweisen, wie wertlos du für mich bist, ja."

Harry schluckte, seine Kehle war trocken vor Besorgnis. „W–wie würde das aussehen?"

Draco schaute Harry finster an. Er hatte einen langen Tag gehabt und sein ermüdender Feind machte jede Sekunde noch unerträglicher. "Es ist einfach, Narbengesicht. All die Verlierer fallen einfach vor meine Füße und beteuern ihre Liebe für mich, was auch dir kurz bevorsteht..." Harry errötete wütend, hieß die Hitze Willkommen, denn sie war besser als die seiner Unsicherheit. „Und diejenigen, die ein wenig mehr wert sind, sind in der Lage, etwas meiner Anziehungskraft wieder zurück auf mich zu reflektieren."

"Sie 'reflektieren' deine Macht?"

"Nein, Idiotenarsch, meine Macht greift etwas von deren angeborener Kraft auf und wirft sie auf mich zurück… Es ist so, als ob getestet wird, ob sie sich gut vermischen würden. Aber in deinem Fall ist das egal, du wirst wegen deiner armen abgekratzten Schlammblutmutter sekundenschnell vor meinen Füßen weinen. Bereit? Nein? Gut."

Ohne Vorwarnungen, außer dem bösen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, entfaltete Draco seine gesamte Macht schnell zu voller Stärke. Er hoffte, dass sich selbst Harry aus Lust mit seinen Händen umschlang, bloß durch seine Anwesenheit, wie viel andere das schon getan hatten. Er sah Harry an, zitterte ein wenig, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte, versuchte alle Tricks, die der Spezialist ihm gelehrt hatte, um seine Veela-Pheromone zu aktivieren. Er stellte sich vor, wie die weiße heiße Energiewelle auf Potter traf und erwartete, dass sich die Farbe ins Nichts zerstreute. Stattdessen griff ihn ein massiver, brennender, silber-weißer Blitz an, blendete ihn, versengte mit der Hitze sein Gehirn und seinen Körper, verletzte, verbrannte und berauschte ihn.

Er stolperte, fand zwei warme Lippen unter ihm und versank dankbar in die Tiefen. Kleine weiße Flammen leckten an der Rückseite seines Schädels, als seine Zunge sein Gegenüber verzweifelt erkundete, ertrank in dem irgendwie kalten Geschmack der Gestalt, die ihn verbrannte.

Harry starb. Die Luft wurde von der Macht des Zauberspruchs oder was auch immer das war, was Draco an ihm angewandt hatte, aus seinen Lungen gedrückt und suchte blind nach dem Gefühl, von dem er wusste, dass es da war. Er wurde an eine Säule aus heißem seidenem Fleisch gefesselt. Sein Mund wurde geplündert, seine Lungen wurden in Sekunden geleert und er fiel in die Dunkelheit, weg vom Licht, als es plötzlich eine Sauerstoffexplosion gab.

Er blinzelte die blauen Flecken aus seinen Augen und die Sicht klarte sich allmählich auf, als er ein Paar silberne Augen erkannte, die wütend auf ihn runterstarrten. „Wie kannst du es verdammt noch mal WAGEN, mich zu küssen, Potter?", brüllte Malfoy in sein Gesicht, während Harry nach jedem Keuchen mehr benötigten Sauerstoff in sich aufsog. „Du widerst mich an, du kleiner Freak. Ich habe versucht, dieses verdammte Anziehungsding durchzuziehen und habe dich getestet, wonach du praktisch gebettelt hast und du musst mich verdammt noch mal überfallen, wenn ich gerade abgelenkt bin? Verdammt, verschwinde von hier!"

"Kann nicht", keuchte Harry und sah weiterhin in das von Wut verzerrte Gesicht von Malfoy. „Du musst mich erst loslassen."

Malfoy blinzelte verwirrt und erlaubte sich selbst, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er letztendlich seine Sicht und seine Sinne schärfte. Er stellte fest, dass Potter wirklich nicht verschwinden konnte, weil Malfoy beide Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, enger als alles andere, was er in seinem Leben gehalten hatte.

Knurrend trat er zurück, schubste Harry mit soviel Kraft von sich, dass der geschwächte Gryffindor beinahe umkippte. "Verdammt, verschwinde!", knurrte er.

Harry hob den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel seines Vaters von dort auf, wo er ihn geschockt hatte fallen lassen und ging müde zur Tür.

"Potter."

Er drehte sich langsam um und ein Hoffnungsflackern leuchtete in seinen Augen.

„Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten… nächste Woche wird sich meine volle Kraft entfalten und ich werde langsam ein bisschen frustriert. Ich würde jetzt vielleicht einen Hauselfen ficken, so ermüdet mich diese ganze Sache. Das ändert ‚gar nichts'."

Dracos Gesicht war so kalt und steif wie Eis und Harry konnte nur nicken und hoffen, dass seine Beine ihn zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer tragen würden. Er ließ sich selbst raus, hüllte sich in den Mantel seines Vaters und einem siechendem Gefühl, als er die Tür schloss und Draco mit einem kranken Ausdruck hinter sich ließ. Er blieb kurz stehen, lehnte sich an die Tür und zitterte unkontrolliert. ‚Könnte möglicherweise nicht schlimmer sein...', dachte er, als er den Korridor entlangging, bevor er die entsetzliche Sicht vor ihm wieder zurückschickte und ihn noch einmal müde an der Tür klopfen ließ.

Sie wurde von seinem immer noch aufgebrachten und abweisenden Draco Malfoy aufgerissen. Sein Ausdruck verdunkelte sich, als Harry die Kapuze von seinem Kopf zog.

"Was zur HÖLLE willst du jetzt?", spuckte der Blonde aus und Harry seufzte.

"Ich habe nur gedacht, du würdest gern wissen wollen, dass die Creevey Brüder heute früh herausgefunden haben, dass Dobby früher Mal im Malfoy Manor gearbeitet hat. Scheint so, dass sie annehmen, dass er nur hier arbeitet, weil du so ‚vernarrt' in ihn bist."

"Vernarrt in ihn?", sagte Draco matt, sein Tag verschlimmerte sich langsam mit jeder Sekunde.

"Schätze schon", Harry versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, "weil sie beide wie Hauselfen verkleidet runterkommen und darüber diskutieren, wer Dobby sein soll."

"Was?", wimmerte Malfoy und Harry fühlte einen wagen Triumph, weil sogar sein Kuss Malfoy nicht so entsetzt aussehen ließ. Er nickte mitfühlend und zog seine Kapuze wieder hoch.

"Fürchte ja. Gute Nacht, Malfoy." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück den Korridor entlang, ließ die beiden zankenden Brüder hinter sich und lächelte unglücklich, als er Malfoys Tür zuknallen und mehre Schlösser klicken hörte.

Es kam ihm so vor, als wenn er diese Nacht die ganze Zeit durchgelaufen wäre, bevor er zurück durch das Portrait stolperte, um Ron vorzufinden, der vor dem noch glühenden Feuer auf ihn wartete.

Der Rotschopf schaute in Harrys aufgesetzt gelassenes Gesicht. „Nun?", fragte er sanft.

Ein breites tragisches Lächeln brach Harrys Gelassenheit. „Er hat mich geküsst", erzählte er Ron mit sachter Freude, aber irgendwas hielt Ron davon ab, sich nach vorne zu stürzen und seinem besten Freund auf dem Rücken zu klopfen, irgendwas in dem merkwürdigen Glanz in seinen Augen. „Harry?", flüsterte er unsicher.

"Er hat mich geküsst…", sagte Harry abermals, sein Ton klang verwundert, als ob Ron gar nicht gesprochen hätte. „Zur rechten Zeit bin ich sicher, das wird... er hat mich geküsst." Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Ron und begegnete seinem erstaunten Blick mit großen, Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Aber ich bin es nicht, Ron." Sein Lächeln schwankte und brach dann zusammen, als sein gebrochenes Wispern den Damm in seinen Augen brechen ließ. „Ich bin es nicht."

Seine Hände bedeckten sein Gesicht, herzbrechende Schluchzer hallten im Raum wider, als Ron nach vorne schoss, um seinen Freund eng an sich zu halten. „Ich bin es nicht", wisperte er immer wieder in Rons Schulter und Ron blinzelte wegen der Qual seines Freundes ein oder zwei Tränen weg.

"Ich bin es nicht."

Hoch oben auf der Treppe zu den Gryffindor Schlafräumen saß Hermine Granger, bebte vor Emotionen, als sie beobachtete, wie ihr Freund zugrunde ging. „Von wegen, er ist es nicht", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Und? Bekomme ich ein Review! 'hundeaugen mach' 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel! Diesmal von meiner lieben Freundin Willow übersetzt und ich muss sie heute noch mal loben, sie hat das ganz fantastisch gemacht! Ich hoffe ihr findet das auch und hinterlasst uns ein nettes Review zum Beweis!

Ich habe eigentlich nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, außer das ihr ja alle schon wisst, dass nichts mir gehört...

Ich danke euch allen für diese netten tollen Reviews! 'schluchz' 'heul' Ihr seit so toll! Ich danke euch! 'knuddelbussis verteil' Macht weiter so!

**Wir bedanken uns bei: Juliet, HiddenDepth, Draco1990, EmynUial, garfieldsg08, ReikoYamaoka, cookie276, tini-chan, feaneth, efeuhexe,grori, angellike, Amunet, Melwen, IsabelledeLioncourt, TheBlackSin, kazzusa! **Ihr seit echt die Besten und Tollsten und falls ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich schleime, weil ich noch so ein tolles Review haben will... dann liegt vollkommen richtig! 'g'

* * *

**Mate**  
Kapitel 3

_Eineinhalb Wochen später_

Draco Malfoy öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er fühlte sich nicht anders. Er hatte sich um Mitternacht nicht anders gefühlt, auch nicht um drei Uhr morgens (dem genauen Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt) und auch jetzt, nur eine halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück, bemerkte er nichts Außergewöhnliches an sich. Heute wurde er siebzehn und obwohl ihn seine Eltern erst morgen besuchen kommen konnten, hatte er doch in Anbetracht der hoffentlich anstehenden Wahl seines Partners und des Erreichens seiner Kräfte mit so etwas wie einem Fanfarenempfang nach dem Aufstehen gerechnet. Nervös suchte er sich sein Outfit für den heutigen Tag zusammen (stylish, aber nicht zu sexy, er musste die Creevey-Brüder vor einigen Tagen mit einem Stock verhauen) und begab sich zur Dusche. Während er unter der Brause stand, machte er sich Gedanken darüber, ob seine Kräfte bislang nicht einsetzten, weil er noch nicht die geringste Idee hatte, wer sein Gefährte sein könnte. Gab es da einen Zusammenhang? Er brach deswegen nicht in Panik aus, schließlich hatte er noch bis Mitternacht Zeit und heute kam der Vorteil seiner neuen Instinkte, die ihn leiten würden, hinzu.

Er grinste, während er sich abtrocknete und schnell anzog. Snape wurde diese Woche jeden Tag geschickt, um ihn runter zum Frühstück zu begleiten. Die Angst um seine Sicherheit wuchs immer mehr an, je näher seine Partnerwahl rückte. So einen eigenen, großen, dunklen schmierigen Leibwächter zu haben, wurde immer amüsanter. Draco hatte schon fest mit ihm gerechnet und als er durch die Tür schritt, stand er dort in seiner öligen Pracht, überblickte die paar Fünftklässler, bedachte sie mit bösen Blicken und wartete auf sein Erscheinen. Nachdem er Dracos Fangemeinde verbannte, drehte sich Snape zu ihm, um seine Lage genauer zu begutachten.

„Bis jetzt noch keine offensichtlichen Veränderungen, Sir", seufzte Malfoy lang gezogen, als der Blick seines Professors ein bisschen zu lange auf ihm zu ruhen schien. Snape nickte sofort. „Gut, wir sollten dann mal gehen."

In Anbetracht seines Tages erlaubte sich Malfoy ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er wurde für die meisten der Schulstunden wegen seiner außergewöhnlichen Umstände freigestellt und die Mahlzeiten entwickelten sich schnell zum Höhepunkt seines Tages. Alle Schüler, bereits Ausprobierte sowie Unausprobierte, hatten sich bestimmt herausgeputzt, würden für ihn posieren und ihm Liebesbriefe und extravagante oder extrem versaute Geschenke schicken. Potter zu beobachten, wie er in sein Essen starrte, jeden Tag bisher mit zunehmender Demütigung, war unbezahlbar, es war wie...

Eine brennende Schmerzwelle durchfuhr seine Brust und ließ ihn aufschreien. Seine Beine knickten unter ihm ein und er rutschte langsam an der Wand entlang hinunter. „Mr. Malfoy!", hörte er seinen besorgten Professor rufen und große blaue Punkte schienen vor seinen Augen zu schweben. Sein Herz schlug so hart, dass es fast seine Rippen zersplittern ließ.

'So fühlt sich also Sterben an...' dachte er träge und absurder Weise war alles, an das er denken konnte, Augen von dem klarsten Waldgrün, unendlich tief, voll Mitgefühl und Liebe. Er atmete tief aus und seufzte erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass sich sein Hirn etwas entnebelte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war es so, als ob der Schmerz niemals da gewesen wäre und nun starrte er in das Panik ergriffene Gesicht seines Professors.

„Sind das die Kräfte?", fragte Snape und schluckte vor Erleichterung, als Dracos Augen ihren Fokus wieder fanden. „Oder ist es etwas anderes... Hast du deinen Partner gespürt? Ist er in der Nähe oder..." Jetzt hielt Snape seinen Atem an und der Ausdruck purer Freude füllte sein sonst so gelangweiltes Gesicht. „Bin ich es? Bin ich es, Draco? Ist es das?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Ääähm, nein. Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser in die Großen Halle."

Er sprang auf und beeilte sich, in die Große Halle zu kommen, während er versuchte, die „Bist du dir sicher, Draco? Ich werde auf dich warten!" Rufe Snapes zu überhören. Er preschte durch die Tür, es waren noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde... Zaubertränke. Draco stockte. 'Vielleicht werde ich das heute schwänzen', überlegte er, als er sich seinen Weg zum Slytherintisch bahnte. Doch seine Knie gaben schließlich nach. Schmerz durchbohrte seine Brust erneut. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Tisch fest und konnte sich so aufrecht halten, sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe, um sich umzusehen. Er hörte es in seinen Ohren pulsieren. Sein Blick fiel auf Potter und es fühlte sich so an, als ob seine Haut das Einzige wäre, das sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb hielt, während das Blut gegen die Innenwände seines Körpers schlug. Es klatschte in Wellen von innen gegen ihn und schrie nach dem Objekt in seinem Blickwinkel.

Er schüttelte sich und versuchte, um den Tisch herumzugehen, um sich auf seinem gewohnten Platz niederzulassen, doch dann bemerkte er etwas, das ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Justin Finch-Fletchley saß neben Potter, nicht einfach neben ihm, er saß rittlings auf der Bank, sodass er noch näher an den verschlossenen Gryffindor herankam und gerade als Draco hinsah, hob der Hufflepuff seine Hand, um eine der unbändigen rabenschwarzen Strähnen glatt zu streichen. Potter zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen.

Der Schmerz verschwand in einer Wolke aus roten und silbernen Lichtern, die vor Dracos Augen tanzten. Erneut umrundete er die Tische und stellte sich dem schuldigen Hufflepuff gegenüber.

„Hände weg von ihm!", schrie Draco Justin an, der aufschaute, Harrys weit aufgerissenen Augen nicht bemerkte und sich erst einmal umdrehte, um sich zu vergewissern, ob Draco mit ihm sprach.

„Wie bitte?", versuchte er gedehnt zu fragen, scheiterte aber kläglich und verschlimmerte seine Lage noch, indem er seine Hände noch immer auf der jetzt zitternden Schulter von Harry ruhen ließ.

„Ich sagte", zischte Draco leise, „nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihm." Harry starrte auf den bebenden und wütenden Slytherin. Er hatte kaum mit ihm gesprochen, seit er ihn jenen Abend in seinem Zimmer aufgesucht hatte. Draco hatte ihn einige Male höhnisch angegrinst, wenn er an ihm vorbeiging und wenn Harry es wagte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war alles, was er in ihnen fand, Ekel.

Jetzt war alles, was er in ihnen sah, Wut und... Angst?

Justin lachte nervös. Er misstraute dem eisigen Blonden, seitdem ihn dieser flach gelegt hatte. Aber er wollte seine neueste Zielscheibe nicht aufgeben. Harry war zurzeit so wunderbar verletzlich.

"Warum?", versuchte er lässig zu klingen, verfehlte dies aber bedingt durch den erschrockenen und beängstigten Klang seiner Stimme.

Wie auch immer, Draco bekam das ganze Durcheinander nicht mit. Das Einzige, das er sehen konnte, war Potters zaghaftes Rückschrecken vor der ungewollten Berührung und die Tatsache, dass die Hand noch immer dort verweilte.

„Nimm deine verdammten Hände von meinem PARTNER!"

Waren das wirklich seine Worte gewesen, die da in dieser Weise aus seinem Mund kamen, wunderte sich Draco, während seine Hand hervorschnellte, den langen Tisch schweben ließ und ihn zurück auf den Boden krachen ließ. Die Wände wackelten und Flammen brannten leuchtend weiß um ihn herum, als er sich über den Tisch lehnte, um Justin an seiner Kehle hochzuheben. "Du wirst meinen Partner NIE WIEDER anfassen, er mag das nicht... ich mag das nicht. Wenn ich dich jemals wieder dabei erwische, wie du ihn auf diese Weise anfasst, werde ich..."

"Mr. Malfoy." Ein sanfter, aber doch kraftvoller Spruch befreite Justin aus Dracos wütendem Griff und er schnellte herum, um zu sehen, wer ihm seine Beute raubte. "Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie bitte so freundlich wären und einmal zu diesen Kerzen sehen könnten?" Der Schulleiter zeigte zu den weißen Lichtern, die in der Halle umherschwebten. Dracos Blut strömte jetzt langsamer. Die Flammen flackerten und erloschen.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um sich bei dem Schulleiter zu entschuldigen, als plötzlich eine Flamme in ihm entfachte, sich durch seine Brust und seinem Rücken brannte und ihn zum Aufschreien brachte, aber nicht, wie er annahm, aus Schmerz.

"Potter", jammerte er dringlich, sein Körper krümmte sich vor Verlangen nach der Nähe des einen, den er brauchte.

"Harry!"

Harry hatte nur sprachlos zusehen können, wie Draco Justin durch die Luft wirbelte, knurrend und Angst einflößend, wunderschön, es war außerhalb Harrys Wortschatzes, diese Schönheit zu beschreiben. Hatte er ihn wirklich seinen Gefährten genannt? Das konnte doch nicht sein; Draco selbst hatte Harry doch gesagt, dass er nicht derjenige sei. Er konnte es nicht sein. Das ging nicht.

"Harry!"

Der Schrei füllte die Luft und Harry schaute entgeistert, als Draco auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Er schoss auf ihn zu, umschlang seinen Oberkörper und versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten. Draco drehte sich wimmernd in Harrys Umarmung, mühte sich selbst wieder auf seine Beine, um Harrys Kopf zu sich zu drehen und seinen Mund auf den des anderen zu pressen.

'Nein', stöhnte Draco innerlich, als das weiße Licht hinter seinen Augen verblasste und sich der Schmerz irgendwie linderte. 'Nein, nicht Potter, irgendjemand anderes, nur nicht Potter! Das ist so falsch...' Er entfernte seinen Mund von Harry und nuschelte grimmig: "Nein, falsch, das ist so falsch, nicht du, oh Gott, nicht du."

Harry war berauscht. Draco hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn all ihre Beobachter ignorierend, aber schließlich drückte er die perfekte Welt weit, sehr weit von sich weg. "Nein", flüsterte Draco einen Atemhauch von Harrys Mund entfernt, "das ist so falsch... nicht du, oh Gott, nicht du..." Harry lehnte sich zurück, zitterte und erblasste.

"Wie, wie bitte?", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme brach, als die ersten Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt vom Blonden weg und näher zu seinem Kummer. "Ich dachte, du sagtest, ich dachte... Ich verstehe nicht..." Die Tränen brachen aus, kristallene Tropfen auf der blassen Haut. Dracos Herz schlug zornig gegen seine Lungen und verscheuchte seinen Atem mit jedem Schlag.

"Nein...", stöhnte er tief und gebrochen ungeachtet ihrer Umgebung. "Weine nicht..." Er schloss Harry zurück in seine Arme und küsste sein Gesicht fieberhaft. "Oh Gott, ich liebe dich, weine nicht, ich liebe dich, weine nicht, bitte... bitte nicht..." Er bedeckte Harrys Mund mit dem seinen, murmelte noch immer unzusammenhängend in den Kuss hinein, während Harry mit sanften Geräuschen hier und dort antwortete und seine Arme fest um die Veela schlang.

Plötzlich schoss Dracos Kopf hoch, eine Faust bohrte sich durch seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihn aufschreien. Er wich von Harry zurück, doch die Distanz zu seinem Partner machte es nur noch schlimmer. Harry schrie erschrocken auf, als er sah, wie der Schweiß aus Dracos Körper ausbrach und in dicken Striemen seinem Gesicht und Nacken herunterlief. Er half Malfoy auf die Beine, schluchzte, als die Haut seines Liebsten ihn an den Stellen, wo er sie berührte, verbrannte. "Komm schon", keuchte er. "Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Nein!", platzte es aus Draco heraus, versuchte aus der Großen Halle zu rennen und zog Harry mit sich. "Wir müssen gehen, müssen jetzt gehen... bitte... jetzt." Dumbledore nickte ernst zu Harry, der bemerkte, dass er gerade durch die Tür gedrängt wurde und erhaschte einen Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die zwar verwirrt und beunruhigt wirkten, ihm aber irgendwie zufrieden nachsahen.

Draco scheuchte sie beide durch die Korridore, musste dann aber anhalten, um sich aufgrund seines Schwindels gegen Harry zu lehnen, da sich die dunklen Wände auf ihn zu bewegen und sie beide erdrücken zu wollen schienen. "Harry", wimmerte er durch den Schmerz den Tränen nahe und dem Verlangen nach ihm. "Hilf mir, bitte."

Harry bemerkte, wie sehr sich Draco von den Gängen eingeengt fühlte und kam schnell zu seinem Entschluss. Er drehte sich um und zog Draco halb über sich hängend, halb hinter sich herschleifend mit sich. Er preschte durch die Tür der Eingangshalle in das Sonnenlicht und ließ die Flure hinter sich. Er rannte mit Draco so schnell er konnte hinfort von dem großen Gebäude. Dracos Atem kam in tiefen rasselnden Zügen, während sie sich weiter vorwärts kämpften.

"Harry", keuchte er. Seine Haut verbrannte ihn von innen heraus.

Harry brachte sie zu einer Lichtung in der Nähe des Sees; ein paar Bäume bildeten den Rand einer Wiese mit frischem, sattem grünem Gras. "Ist es hier gut, Draco? Möchtest du, dass wir hier bleiben? Sag's mir Draco, was möchtest du? Was kann ich tun?", fragte er besorgt und wischte den Schweiß fort, der in den Augen seines Liebsten brannte.

Draco drehte sich und ließ sich in das weiche Gras fallen. "Brauche dich", keuchte er. "Nur dich."

Er entblößte Harry von seiner Robe und seinem Shirt mit so einer Leichtigkeit, als ob sie aus Papier bestünden. Harry wunderte sich über die wieder gefundene Stärke Dracos, bevor er aufhisste, weil Dracos nackte Brust jetzt auf Harrys traf. Die Hitze verbrannte sie beide. "Ich brauch' dich jetzt", stöhnte Draco. Schweiß perlte von seiner Braue herunter, während er an seiner Hose fummelte. "Bitte, ich brauche dich, Harry."

Jetzt endlich verstand Harry und zog schnell seine eigene Hose aus. Er ließ sie achtlos fallen, als ihn die Hitze von Dracos Körper und ebenso die Nervosität vor seinem ersten Mal mit Malfoy trafen. Er hoffte, dass er ihn nicht enttäuschen würde. Nachdem Draco es endlich schaffte, seine Hosen von seinen verschwitzten Lenden zu ziehen, schlang Harry seine Beine um seinen Partner.

"Oh Gott, Harry...", stöhnte Draco gegen Harrys Mund. "... Ich liebe dich so." Und dann stieß er hart zu, Schmerz durchflutete sie beide. Harry schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und wurde dabei von Dracos Stöhnen begleitet. Er entlud sich in Harry beim ersten Versenken.

Ihre gemeinsamen Schreie echoten noch immer in der morgendlichen Luft. Sie lagen zitternd in den Armen des anderen. Draco lag noch immer auf dem blassen Gryffindor. Dracos Schwitzen hörte auf, endlich konnte er wieder klar sehen und bemerkte, dass das Pumpen seines Herzens sich soweit reguliert hatte, dass er wieder schmerzfrei einatmen konnte. Sogar der schreckliche Schmerz, der ihn verschlingen wollte, als er sich in Harry versenkt hatte, hatte nachgelassen. Aber trotzdem brannte es noch irgendwie tief im Zentrum seines Bauches. Er fühlte, wie eine Hand sanft seinen Arm entlangstreichelte. Er sah wirre Haare und ein sanfte besorgte Stimme murmelte: "Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Draco erstarrte, noch einmal hörte er Harrys Schrei in seinen Ohren widerhallen und legte seinen Kopf beschämt auf die Brust seines Lieblings. "Nein", nuschelte er und nahm nun seine Hände aus dem Gras, wo sie sich noch kurz zuvor hineingegraben hatten, links und rechts neben Harrys Kopf. "Nein, tut es nicht."

Er sah in Harrys blasses Gesicht und fühlte eine Welle schlimmer Übelkeit in seinem Magen anschwellen. "Ich habe dir weh getan", wisperte er gebrochen und verabscheute sich selber, als Harry ihn anlächelte.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Draco. Du hattest Schmerzen. Du bist nicht daran schuld. Außerdem tut das erste Mal doch immer weh, oder?"

Draco wartete auf seine innere Stimme, die ihm sagen würde, wie ekelhaft sie es fände, mit Potter zusammen zu sein, aber sie blieb aus. "Es ist schon komisch", murmelte er resigniert. "Ich sollte bestürzt darüber sein, hier mit dir zu sein, sollte verärgert sein, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich sollte mich schlecht fühlen, weil ich dir weh tat, aber obwohl ich mich so schrecklich fühle, ist alles, an das ich denken kann, dass dich noch niemand vor mir so berührte und...", seine Röte verschwand plötzlich und ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich über seinen Blick, "...niemand anderes es jemals tun wird", erklärte er bestimmt.

* * *

Und? Hat es euch gefallen! Lasst es mich und Willow wissen und schreibt uns was schönes... oder etwas schlechtes, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat...


	4. Chapter 4

Tja, da bin ich wieder... und mit im Gepäck das neue Kapitelchen von Mate! 'tada' ich hoffe ihr freut euch! Ich weiß... Es ist ziemlich spät und ihr fragt euch, warum ich so lange für so ein bisschen gebraucht habe... tja, was kann ich dazu sagen? Ich glaube nichts was euch sagen kann, empfindet ihr als einen guten Grund... 'hüstl' Aber ich hoffe ihr seid net all zu böse auf mich... und gibt mir ein paar nette Reviews... bitte!

Es haben ein paar Leute nach dem Original gefragt. Hier also der Link: h t t p/ ladyvader . dreambastion . com / Ihr wisst ja, dass ich keine Internetseiten einfach so hier reinschreiben kann, also nehmt einfach die Freizeichen rausnehmen... wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte, solltet ihr einfach nach LadyVader bei Google suchen... dann findet ihr bestimmt etwas...

Dieses Chapter ist mal wieder etwas heftiger, ihr wisst ja... vor allem die Sprache... und ich entschuldige mich, wenn es manchmal etwas holprig klingt...

Besonderen Dank geht wieder an meine Beta: DiamondOfOcean und ein ganz tollen großen DANK geht an GinTonic, die mein Geschreibsel von Papier auf PC übertragen hat... Danke dir! 'bussi' Als Dank dafür schreibe ich gerade an Bittersweet Valentine weiter... ja, momentan bin ich wieder etwas fleißiger...

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und Harry zuckte. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, wie verletzt er war, nicht nachdem er die Qual von ihm gesehen hatte. Und auch wenn sich sein Inneres freute, dass er wirklich Dracos Gefährte war, konnte er nicht ganz den Schmerz unterdrücken, als Draco über seine Überraschung darüber, dass er so wenig Ekel empfand, sprach.

Draco bemerkte das Zucken, als er sich bewegte und verengte seine Augen.

„Tu ich dir immer noch weh?"

Harry gab keine Antwort, war sich sicher, dass er sich von ihm wegzog, sobald er ihm erzählte, wie sehr es in ihm brannte und stach und Draco bebte.

„Ich tu dir noch weh", wisperte er, fuhr mit einer Hand zwischen ihnen Harrys Bauch hinab und der Gryffindor keuchte. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, kitzelte die wunden Stellen in ihm mit sanften leichten Fingern, bis alles wieder weich und geheilt war.

­­­­­­Malfoy staunte verwundert, als er beobachtete, wie sich das weiße Licht von seinen Fingern über Harrys Bauch und Schritt ausbreitete. Er konnte den heilenden weichen Druck seiner Berührung tatsächlich auf sich spüren. Ein Funke durchfuhr ihn, als er sich wieder bewegte und Harry stöhnte leicht, als sein Körper die immer noch harte Länge weiter in sich aufnahm.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, nicht bewusst darüber, dass er überhaupt sprach. „Es ist verrückt und falsch, aber ich tu es, ich liebe dich."

Er wartete auf die gleiche Freude auf dem Gesicht seines Gefährten, aber alles, was er sah, war eine stille Traurigkeit. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Harry liebte ihn vielleicht nur wegen seines Veela-Zaubers und jetzt, wo sie sich gebunden hatten, würde der vielleicht weniger sein. Es konnten fünf Wochen vergehen, bevor sich die Kraft wieder zurückgebildet hatte.

„Es ist okay", murmelte er, „ich weiß, du liebst mich nicht wirklich, der Veela-Zauber lässt dich jetzt vielleicht so denken, aber…"

„Ich liebe dich…", warf Harry ein und schob das Kinn trotzig nach vorne, als er Malfoy in die Augen schaute. „Ich liebe dich schon seit Jahren."

Malfoy seufzte und versuchte das Beben zu unterdrücken, welches in ihm anfing, als sein Verdacht ausreichend bestätigt wurde. „Meine Macht ist schon seit über einem Jahr aktiv, Harry", sagte er weich. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich triumphierend. „Seit über einem Jahr? Ich liebe dich schon länger."

„Was? Wann? Ich…"

Harry grinste breiter und wand sich ein wenig, als er spürte, wie sich Draco leicht bewegte und seinen Schwanz tiefer in ihn drückte.

„Ich liebe dich schon seit Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren", krächzte er sanft. Er liebte den feuchten und dankbaren Schein, der sich auf beide Augen Dracos legte.

„Warum?", fragte der Blonde heiser und Harry schob sein verschwitztes Haar aus seinen Augenbrauen.

„Ich war draußen auf dem Dach der Eulerei… direkt nach Weihnachten und hatte meinen Tarnumhang um und du warst da. Ich hab gesehen, wie du deinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und Schneeflocken gefangen hast."

Harrys Augen vernebelten sich bei der Erinnerung, immer noch gefangen bei dem geistigen Bild des stolzen Blonden, der sein Gesicht lachend vor Freude zum Himmel streckte. „Ich denke, das war das einzige Mal, als ich dich wirklich glücklich gesehen habe und ich wusste, dass ich dich immer so sehen wollte. Ich wusste, ich habe dich geliebt." Er errötete und Draco neigte seinen Kopf, um Harrys Lippen kurz mit seinen zu berühren.

„Ich bin jetzt wirklich glücklich", flüsterte er kehlig, ließ seine Hüften kreisen, strich über die Wände in Harrys Innerstem und entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Keuchen, als er an die Prostata stieß.

„Du weißt, du kannst mich nie verlassen", murmelte er im Konversationston, als er langsam aus Harry glitt und mit der Spitze seiner Erektion wartete.

„Ich werde ohne dich sterben."

Harry grinste schief.

„Glück für mich, dass du keine andere Wahl bei deinem Gefährten hast… Ich war bereits am Sterben ohne dich." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig und das Leuchten flackerte.

„Du könntest mich wegschicken… ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es nicht doch noch tust."

Draco zog sich nach oben und ignorierte das leise Wimmern des Protests seines Gefährten, als ihre Körper sich ganz voneinander trennten.

„Und was meinst du jetzt damit?", fragte er hitzig und seine silbernen Augen flammten im frühen morgendlichen Sonnenlicht auf. Harry blinzelte und sein Körper bedauerte immer noch den Verlust von Malfoys Gewicht auf ihm.

„Tut mir Leid?", murmelte er und schaute seinen blonden Lover flehend an, der schwer seufzte.

„Warum, um Raistlins Willen sollte ich dich jemals verlassen, Potter? Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, ich würde sterben, wenn du mich verlässt?"

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen", versicherte Harry noch einmal mit sanfter Stimme, als er eine Hand hob, um ein paar Tropfen auf Dracos Schlüsselbein zu verstreichen.

„Aber du wirst mich nur alle sechs Wochen brauchen oder so… du liebst mich nicht, ich weiß das, weil du es mir selbst erzählt hast, du willst mich nur wegen meiner Erbschaft."

Draco, dessen Ausdruck bei dieser Rede immer skeptischer wurde, knurrte: „Was für eine Erbschaft?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, er war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin es schon herausgefunden hatte. Warum sollte er sonst nach ihrer letzten Begegnung an ihm interessiert sein?

„Meine Abstammung… du weißt schon… sicherlich weißt du es bereits?"

Draco zuckte sorglos die Schultern. Selbst verwirrt elegant.

„Nö", murmelte er, beugte seinen Kopf nach unten, um seinen Bauch entlang zu küssen und sanfte Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er tauchte mit der Zunge in den Nabel, zog weiter runter und flüsterte heiser: „Interessiert mich auch nicht."

Harry keuchte und seine Hüften bockten bei Dracos Liebkosungen ein wenig. Ein leises Summen in seinem Blut schoss wie Pfeile direkt in seinen Schritt.

„A… aber bestimmt hast du von… von Voldemort… seinen Kräften gehört?"

Der Veela zuckte ungeduldig und hob seinen Kopf, um spöttisch in die verklärten Augen seines Gefährten zu schauen.

„Ja, Liebling, ich bin ganz Ohr… was ist mit den Mächten des Dunklen Lords?"

Harry errötete bei dem Kosewort und fühlte sich wie sein altes kühnes Selbst, als er realisierte, dass der Slytherin wirklich keine Ahnung von seinen Ursprüngen hatte.

„Nun", begann er, richtete sich auf und fuhr mit Fingerspitzen Dracos Hals runter zur Brust.

„Weißt du, Voldie war anscheinend in Geber-Laune, als er meine Familie in dieser Nacht ermordete und versuchte, mich umzubringen." Dracos Haut brannte wieder in weißer Hitze. Harry verstummte und sah seinen Gefährten beunruhigt an.

„Ich bin okay", sagt Draco finster und stellte sich vor, wie er das Rückgrat aus einem schreienden dunklen Lord riss, bevor er es Harry auf einem Silbertablett darbot. Wut pochte in seinem Schädel, als er Harrys schnellen Fingern an seinem Rücken erlaubte, ihn wieder zur Zufriedenheit zu streicheln. Er knurrte leise, als die rauen Nägel des Gryffindors über seine rosa Nippel kratzten und als seine Augen zu flatterten begannen, veränderte sich seine ganze Wahrnehmung.

„Mach weiter", sagte er heiser und keiner der beiden Jungen wusste, ob er die Handlung oder das Gespräch meinte, also fuhr Harry mit beidem fort.

„Als er mich in der Nacht verflucht hat, hat er nicht nur versagt, sondern etwas seiner Macht auf mich übertragen, deswegen bin ich ein Parselmund."

Draco erschauerte und legte seinen Körper wieder zurück auf den von Harry. Sein Kopf bettete sich auf die geschmeidige Brust, seine Arme umarmten ihn eng und er ignorierte die schnellen Tränen, die über seine Augen traten, als die Sprache auf seinen beinahe Verlust kam. Harry hob eine Hand, rieb beruhigende Kreise auf Dracos heißem seidenem Rücken und seine andere strich durch das Haar, kämmte mit vorsichtigen Fingern durch die silber-weißen Strähnen.

„Natürlich wollte er das nie tun. Fakt ist, wenn ich ihn bloß überlebt hätte, von seiner Macht unberührt, hätte er sich vielleicht damit begnügt. Aber als er mir einen Teil seiner Macht überlassen hat, hat er aus mir einen noch größeren Feind gemacht, als ich sowieso schon war."

„Du warst als Baby sogar schon gefährlich?", murmelte Draco und küsste den bronzefarbenen und blassen Bauch seines Liebhabers. Es amüsierte ihn, dass Harrys Atem ruckartig ging, als er seinen Bauchnabel liebkoste und seine Zunge darin eintauchte, um ein paar Tropfen Schweiß zu ergattern.

„Ja sssssssssss…", versicherte Harry, grub seine Füße im Boden, um sich aufzubäumen und die Spitze seines wieder erwachten harten Schwanzes in Dracos Bauch zu drücken.

Draco lachte in sich hinein und hob eine Augenbraue bei den großen weit aufgerissenen Augen, die auf seinen Mund fixiert waren.

„Mmmm. War das Parsel, Harry?", neckte er und kroch wieder auf Harrys Körper, um mit der Zunge an der Ohrmuschel entlang zu fahren.

„Sprichst du für mich Parsel, Liebling?", bettelte er leise und bebte, als Harrys pochende Erektion gegen seine eigene drückte, als Harry in wilder Hemmungslosigkeit gegen ihn stieß.

Um Harry drehte sich alles wie verrückt und die Erde unter ihm schien bei dem tollen Gefühl von Dracos Zunge auf seiner Haut jedes Mal zu beben und er wurde fast verrückt vor Verlangen. Er konnte den heißen glitschigen Schaft spüren, der sich jetzt fest gegen ihn drückte und dieses Mal war Harry nicht ängstlich oder verlegen, bloß überwältigt vom Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten, der ihn noch mal nehmen sollte.

Er reinigte seinen Verstand so gut er konnte, drehte sich mit dem Mund zu der Haut seines Liebhabers und wisperte Parsel. Als die Geräusche den größeren Körper über ihm zittern ließen, hisste er lustvoll noch mehr.

„Was… was… hast du gesagt?"

Die Worte fielen einfach von seinen Lippen, klangen länger nach als sie sollten und waren unverständlich durch das Stöhnen.

„Ich sagte", keuchte Harry, bäumte sich hilflos gegen den Bauch auf, seine Hände drückten seinen Rücken nutzlos runter, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich sagte, dass ich das Gefühl von deinem Mund auf meiner Haut liebe…" Er zischte erneut und entlockte dem Geburtstagskind wieder ein Zittern. „Und, dass ich dich in mir spüren will."

Malfoys Kopf schoss bei den Worten von Harry mit einem spitzen Schrei nach unten, eroberte seine Lippen und schob seine Zunge tief in seinen Mund, um seinen Atem und sein Herz zu stehlen.

„Nein…", murmelte er rau, riss seine Lippen wieder weg und versah das Gesicht des wimmernden Schwarzhaarigen keuchend mit schnellen brennenden Küssen.

„Noch nicht… noch nicht."

Mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft, die er gegenüber dem Kleineren hatte, zog er sein Gewicht von Harry zurück und lehnte sich nach vorne, um an dem hellbraunen Nippel zu knabbern, die ihn von Harrys glänzender Brust aus reizten. Er saugte hungrig an der harten Stelle, genoss den hohen Schrei, den Harry machte und schenkte der anderen Brustwarze kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er weiter unten damit weitermachte.

Nachdem er noch mal stoppte, um die Einbuchtung von Harrys Bauchnabel zu liebkosen, schoss er ein verruchtes Grinsen zu seinem erröteten und keuchenden Liebhaber und lehnte sich ganz langsam gegen ihn, den Blick immer auf die Augen seines Gefährten gerichtet, als er vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig, die Zunge rausstreckte, um zärtlich an der tropfenden Spitze von Harrys Schwanz zu lecken. Harry zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, zog handvolle Grasbüschel aus dem Boden, um seine Fäuste und Hüften zu verankern und sich daran zu hindern, Malfoys Kopf zu greifen und tiefer in den warmen wartenden Mund hineinzutauchen.

Malfoy stoppte. Ein amüsiertes Glänzen hellte die verdunkelten Lust getränkten Tiefen seiner Augen auf, als er Harrys verkrampfte Muskeln beobachtete, wie sie versuchten, seine Hüften davon abzuhalten, sich aufzubäumen.

„Tu es", wisperte er, überraschte sich selbst und Harry damit und platzierte schnelle Küsse den Schaft entlang, bevor er nicht gerade zärtlich an der Spitze leckte.

„Du weißt, du willst es… also ‚tu' es." Er fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über die Spitze, öffnete seinen Mund etwas weiter, so als wenn er sich nach Harry verzehren würde.

„Draco", schluchzte der Junge, der lebte. Er war unsicher, trotz dem er tief in die Augen seines Liebhabers gesehen hatte und erzitterte, als sich seine Lippen um die tropfende Spitze schlossen.

„Bitte", murmelte er und öffnete seinen Mund, der nun von Harrys Vorsaft benässt war.

Mit einem unterdrückten Brüllen der Kapitulation und der Lust griff Harry in das feine silberne Haar und hielt die seidenen Strähnen fest. Er wimmerte wegen Dracos dankbaren Zischens, als er tief in die wartende Kehle des Slytherins stieß. Draco schluckte ihn, bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte, gegen den Emotionsausbruch anzukämpfen, als die eng verschlossenen Lippen seines Geliebten seinen Schwanz umschlossen.

Malfoy öffnete seine Kehle so weit er konnte, verschluckte sich fast an der pulsierenden Hitze von Harrys Länge und sein Verstand drehte sich verwirrt. Sein Vater hatte sichergestellt, dass er wusste, wie man ein Malfoy war und eine der Kardinalsregeln war, dass es okay ist, wenn du mit Männern fickst, solange DU SIE fickst und du dich ihnen niemals anbietest. „Aber… wenn ich es doch will, Vater?" hatte einmal ein naiver 15-jähriger Draco traurig gefragt. Es hatte Tage nach den Schlägen gedauert, bis er wieder richtig laufen konnte und als Tilly, seine alte Kindermädchenelfe, seine Wunden versorgte, beruhigte sie ihn. Sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und versicherte dem jungen Meister Draco, dass es nicht gut war, das überhaupt zu tun und einfach schrecklich schmecken würde. Er hatte nie danach gefragt, woher sie das wusste, er hatte zu große Angst vor der Antwort.

Und nun krallten sich seine Hände ins Gras und er stöhnte laut, als sich Harrys Schwanz immer wieder in seinen Mund versenkte. Er musste dagegen ankämpfen, nicht einfach zuzubeißen, nur damit Harry etwas länger in ihm halten konnte. „Wenn ich das so sehr mag", wunderte er sich, verloren in Gedanken, trotz der Geräusche von Harrys nahendem Höhepunkt, seinem eigenen unverständlichen Gemurmels. Trotz seines Schnurrens, als er jeden Zentimeter von Harrys Körper liebkoste, an den er drankam, und tätowierte ihn mit ihrer gemeinsamen Hitze. „Wenn ich das so sehr mag, dann mag ich es sicherlich genau so gern, wenn er in mir ist, wenn er mich fickt?"

Ein Bild schnitt durch seine Gedanken, ein perfektes Bild von ihm, wie er unter dem Gryffindor lag, Arme und Beine eng um ihn gelegt, ihre Körper ineinander verschlungen, harmonisch stöhnend und bebend und Harry, der sich langsam in Dracos willigem Körper bewegte…

Mit einem leisen Schrei der Lust begann Draco, seinen Kopf immer schneller über Harrys Länge zu bewegen und versuchte, ihn ganz zu schlucken. Seine Nase drückte sich mit jeder Bewegung nach unten in die weichen Locken, die über Harrys Bauch verteilt waren, bis kurz über seinem Schwanz, wo sie sich dann sammelten.

Harry beobachtete von weiter oben, als ihn Dracos verzücktes Maunzen stetig weiter zum Rand brachte. Seine Hüften zitterten, schwebten für einen Moment in der Luft, als etwas in ihm explodierte, ein Filibuster-Feuerwerk in seinen Eingeweiden. Draco schaute zu Harry hoch, wimmerte, als sich die Hüften nicht mehr bewegten und beobachtete, wie sich Schweiß auf Harrys Oberlippe bildete. Der Kiefer des Schwarzhaarigen klappte nach unten, um in überwältigenden Tönen zu wimmern. „Draco, ich denke, ich…" Sein Atem blieb stecken, von dem lauten Schrei der Lust unterdrückt und begleitet von dem wilden Zustoßen seiner Hüften und seinen enger werdenden Griff in den silbernen Strähnen. Als Harry Potter laut und gewaltsam in Dracos Kehle kam, rief er seinen Namen vor Begeisterung und fiel in die ihn wartende Dunkelheit.

* * *

Bekomme ich jetzt ein Review! Bütte! 'hundeaugen macht' 


	5. Chapter 5

Tja... nach langer Zeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder mit dieser Geschichte... meine Freundin hat etwas länger gebraucht, aber ich hoffe ich werde für das nächste, das letzte, nicht so lange brauchen... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Diesmal habe ihc keine Beta, da ich nächste Woche in den Urlaub und das hätte ich dann nicht mehr geschafft.. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht die kleinen Fehler und ich hoffe es sind nur kleine Fehler und nichts schlimmeres!

Dieses Kapitel hat es in sich, also habt viel Spaß und ihr jüngeren... 'pfui' ihr solltet euch schämen! ;)

Achja... mein Freundin meinte das Wort "Mate" höre sich besser als "Gefährte" an... deswegen heißt es jetzt in diesem Kapitel "Mate"...

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#+ß#

Der Veela schluckte gierig. Er schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack der geradezu von selbst seinen Rachen hinunterglitt. Er erschauderte, als sein eigenes Verlangen den Höhepunkt der Ekstase erreichte und nahm sich etwas zurück, als der Körper unter ihm erschlaffte. Er zitterte und hob seinen Kopf an, leckte seine Lippen befriedigt und begutachtete seinen Mate.

„Gut?", fragte er heiser, obwohl er es sexy hatte klingen lassen wollen, aber seine Lippen waren geschwollen und rosig von dem Blow Job und seiner Stimme hörte man es an, als würde sie fast schreien: 'Ich hatte gerade eben deinen Schwanz tief in meinem Rachen.' Besorgt, dass Harry diesen fantastischen Fakt vielleicht verpasst hätte, beugte sich Draco runter und sprach sanft gegen Harrys Mund: "Ich hatte gerade deinen Schwanz im Mund... und ich 'mochte' es."

Harry zitterte vor Erschöpfung und Verlangen. Er langte mit einem ausgestreckten Finger nach dem letzten kleinen Tropfen von seinem eigenen Saft, um diesen zu klauen. „Du hast da was vergessen", informierte er den heißblütigen und triumphierenden Slytherin, bevor er seinem eigenen Wunsch nachgab und sich den Finger in den Mund steckte. Er ließ ihn langsam durch seine pinken Lippen gleiten, vor und zurück und grinste ungehalten wegen des Gesichtsausdruckes des Blonden.

„Mmmmh", schnurrte er und drückte sich gegen den steinharten Schwanz von Draco. „Das schmeckt nicht schlecht." Mit einem eindeutig animalischen Ausruf zog dieser Harrys Hand von dessen Mund und füllte ihn dafür mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen. Eifersüchtig, weil sein Mate ihm das geklaut hatte, was seins war, leckte und nippte er an der Zunge des anderen.

Stark atmend wich Harry zurück und löste sich von Malfoys vordernd suchenden Lippen, als diese sein Gesicht entlangfuhren und die kleinen Schweißröpfchen wegleckten, die sich darauf gebildet hatten. Er hatte sich noch nie so erschöpft gefühlt. Sein Körper flatterte mit jedem Atemzug, aber er verlangte so sehr nach Draco, sehnte sich danach, von ihm besessen zu werden und hatte nicht vor, sich nun schon zufrieden zu geben, bevor er nicht nicht alles bekommen hatte.

„Mehr", raunte er und fing den silbernen Blick mit seinem eigenen festen grünen ein. Er hob seine zitternden Beine an und hakte sich hinter Dracos Knien ein. Dracos Lächeln war wild, als er Harry mit seinem Gesicht nahe kam und ihre Nasen gegeneinander drückten.

„Ein gieriges kleines Ding bist du, oder nicht, Baby?", stichelte Draco auf zarte Weise und besah sich die roten Lippen. „Du hattest schon den letzten Tropfen und den hast du mir geklaut."

Harry kicherte leicht und wurde etwas rot, als er über seine vorherige Handlung nachdachte, doch dann schüttelte er über seinen Liebhaber den Kopf und schlang seine Arme um dessen Schultern. „Nein, Draco", flüsterte er und zog den Blonden dabei näher zu sich herunter. „Ich will mehr von dir. Jetzt... Bevor es dir wieder weh tut."

Draco bewegte sich vorsichtig in Harrys Umarmung. „Nein. Ich... ich habe dir weh getan... das werde ich nicht wieder tun. Ich will das nicht."

Harry fuhr mit seinem Arm herab und spielte mit den Brustwarzen des Veela, der dabei durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne zischte. „Du hast mir vorhin nicht weh getan, nachdem du mich geheilt hast... du hast dich so gut in mir angefühlt, ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass du etwas fantastisches mit deiner Hüfte gemacht hast, so in etwa". Er kreiste seinen Unterleib gegen den von Malfoy und erfeute sich an dem keuchenden Stöhnen, das er damit hervorrief. „Und dann sind wir ganz davon abgekommen, weil wir darüber anfingen zu streiten, dass ich dich nicht lieben könnte und du mich nicht lieben könntest, blah... blah..."

Malfoy sah Harry ernst an. „Aber ich liebe dich wirklich", flüsterte er. Er mochte und fürchtete es gleichzeitig, wie gut es sich anfühlte, das zu sagen. Harry nickte ungeduldig und versteckte dabei nicht den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Ja, ja. Wegen meinem Blut, ich weiß... Könntest du mich dann jetzt 'bitte' ficken?"

„Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, das du etwas in der Art sagst, Potter", schnarte Draco. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, also könntest du mir bitte erklären, was du damit meinst, dass du glaubst, dass ich dich nicht lieben könnte, damit wir beide es verstehen?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht liebst. Ich sagte nur, dass du mich nur wegen meines Blutes lieben würdest, welches, weil du meinen Stammbaum nicht kanntest, nur heute gespürt hast. Und genau deshalb hast du mich letzte Woche nicht geliebt, als ich mich dir angeboten hatte."

Draco plagten Beschämung und Schuldgefühle. 'Als ich mich dir angeboten hatte'... wie wäre es für ihn gewesen, wenn Harry ihn abgewiesen hätte? Wie hatte er ihn selber nur abweisen können? „Was hat es damit zu tun, dass Voldemort dir seine Kräfte übertrug, mit dem, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er wütend und das auch auf sich selbst.

Harry grinste leicht und versuchte, die Wut in Dracos Augen zu übersehen. „Voldemort übertrug mir nur seine Kräfte, weil er versuchte, mich zu töten... aber er hatte nur versucht, mich umzubringen, weil ich der Erbe von Godric Gryffindor bin."

Dracos Unterkiefer klappte herunter und nun lachte Harry leise. „Jaaa, so habe ich auch geguckt, als Dumbledore mir das erzählt hat. Dadurch, dass er mir aus Versehen seine Kräfte gab, erhielt ich außerdem die von Slytherin, sodass ich jetzt eigentlich die Kräfte von zwei Gründern in mir habe... du kannst dir vorstellen, warum er mich so sehr hassen muss."

Der Slytherinveela versuchte, die aufsteigende Wut in sich zu unterdrücken, die in ihm anstieg, weil der dunkle Lord versucht hatte, seinem Harry zu schaden. „Also glaubst du, dass ich dich wegen deiner Abstammung liebe?"

Potter nickte. „Jap, meine Mutter mag zwar eine Muggelgeborene gewesen sein, aber technisch gesehen ist mein Blut reiner als das der meisten hier in der Schule und das ist der Grund, warum du mich liebst."

Draco spürte die Wut noch immer tief in seinem Magen brodeln. „Potter, wie mächtig bist du dann wirklich?"

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt. „Oh, ich bin schon sehr mächtig, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich die Macht gebrauchen kann, aber Dumbledore sagt, dass ich es noch mit der Zeit lernen werde."

„Also bist du 'nicht' so mächtig wie Dumbledore?"

„Nein."

„Denselben Dumbledore, der seit sechs Jahren um mich herum ist, dieser wirklich seeehr mächtige, sehr mutige, intelligente Zauberer, der mehr Kraft hat als das gesamte Ministerium zusammen, diesen Dumbledore?"

„Äääähmmm..."

„Den Regelbrecher, den Typen, der einen in die Krise treibt, der zu allen jederzeit freundlich ist und Leute wie mich damit krank macht, dieser Eine?"

„Jetzt hört es sich so an, als würdest du von mir sprechen."

„Genau."

„Was?" Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht, worauf Malfoy hinaus wollte. Draco seufzte. Er liebte die kleine Falte, die sich zwischen Harrys Augenbrauen gebildet hatte und starrte ihn amüsiert an.

„Du glaubst, dass ich dich nicht wirklich lieben würde, weil du Dumbledores kleines Schoßhündchen bist, der Sonnenschein, der politisch korrekte Held der Zaubererwelt und dass ich jetzt nur hinter dir her bin, weil meine Veelaseite dich wegen deinen Kräften ausgesucht hat?

„Ähm... ja?"

„Also habe ich dich trotz deiner ganzen Fehler ausgesucht, nur wegen deiner Kräfte, obwohl ich technisch gesehen auch Dumbledore hätte wählen können, obwohl dieser sogar noch mächtiger ist als du, richtig?"

„Ich... äääh... ähm..." Gott, Harry sieht zum Anhimmeln aus, wenn er so baff ist, dachte Draco und ein Lächeln bildete sich dabei auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er dieses zu einem Kuss senkte und dabei Harrys Sorgenfalte verschwinden ließ.

„Warum brauche ich dich, Harry?", fragte er murmelnd gegen die roseefarbene Seide von Harrys Lippen.

„Weil ich dein Mate bin", hauchte der Gryffindor zurück und formte dabei seine Worte so, dass er seinen Liebsten dabei trotzdem gut küssen konnte.

„Nein", griente der Blonde. „Du bist mein Mate, weil ich dich brauche... also... warum brauche ich dich?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Augen funkelten grün in ihrer Bedrängnis. „Warum?", flüsterte er. Er war ängstlicher die Antwort auf seine Frage zu hören als jemals zuvor. Draco lächelte, er hatte die Lippen dabei geschlossen, sodass es nichts weiter als sanft aussah. Harry hatte ihn noch nie zuvor derart aufrichtig gesehen.

„Ich brauche dich, du Dummkopf, weil ich dich liebe. Verstehst du es jetzt?"

Ein weiters Schütteln fuhr durch den Schwarzhaarigen, als Tränen sich in seinen Augen bildeten. Draco nahm ihn nah zu sich heran und sprach direkt gegen seine Schläfen.

„All die Jahre, die wir hier zusammen waren, jeder Tag, eine neue Art, dich zu verletzen, dich und diejenigen, mit denen du zusammen warst zu quälen, all die Zeit über war ich nicht so wütend wie an dem Tag, als du mir meine angebotene Hand abschlugst... bis zu diesem Morgen, als sich der Hufflepuff an dich ranmachen wollte. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich nicht diese pure Freude gespürt, wie an jenem Tag, als ich dich dabei erwischte, wie du mich bei Madam Malkins beobachtet hattest. Dieses kleine Kind, das mich anstarrte und schon damals habe ich dich gewollt. Nicht so, wie ich dich jetzt will, aber ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt. Nachdem du den Laden verlassen hattest, bin ich zu meiner Mutter gegangen und habe darum gefleht, dass sie dich für mich suchen gehen sollte, diesen kleinen Jungen mit dem seidig schwarzen Haar und den großen Augen. Ich habe den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause geweint."

Harry erzitterte unter ihm und Draco drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in die Haare, die er schon damals so begehrt hatte. Seine Stimme wurde dadurch ein wenig verschluckt, gerade so viel, dass man nicht hören konnte, dass Tränen sie belegten.

„Und dann habe ich angefangen dich zu hassen. Ich habe dich so lange gehasst, wie es scheint, bis letzte Woche. Dich zu küssen war wie eine Offenbarung. Es hatte so weh getan, dich fort zu schicken. Ich hatte dich noch mehr dafür gehasst, dass du mich so durcheinander gebracht hattest, nachdem ich dieses helle Licht an dem Tag zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Ich habe nicht einmal richtig darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe einfach damit weitergemacht, dich zu hassen und belustigte mich darüber, dass du mich anscheinend haben wolltest. Und dann, als ich diesen Morgen in die Große Halle kam, wusste ich plötzlich, dass nur du es sein konntest, du musstest es schon immer gewesen sein..." Er seufzte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, deswegen hatte ich heute Morgen solche Schmerzen, als ich dich ansah, weil ich mein Verlangen so lange unterdrückt hatte... ich dachte, ich würde sterben." Stürmige silberne Augen fingen durchnässte grüne ein. „Aber weißt du was, Harry?", wisperte er. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich jemals wirklich gehasst habe."

Und dann küsste er ihn.

Einige atemlose Momente verstrichen und als Draco seinen Kopf erneut hob, waren alle Tränen bereits getrocknet. „Also willst du damit sagen", hauchte Harry und strahlte dabei seinen Mate an, „dass du mich diese lange Zeit nur gehasst hast, weil du mich nicht lieben konntest oder weil ich dich nicht liebte?"

Draco hob seinen Kopf und überlegte. „Beides. Wenn ich keine Veela wäre, hätte ich warscheinlich mein Leben lang an diesem Hass festgehalten. Aber weil ich eine bin, zwang es mich dazu, zu verstehen, dass ich dich hasste, weil ich dich doch eigentlich liebe und du mich nicht liebtest."

„Aber... ich liebe dich jetzt?", bot Harry an. Ihm tat der kleine traurige Junge in seinen Vorstellungen Leid, der ihn der ihn so sehr an Dudley erinnerte, in dem sich über die Jahre so viel Hass aufgestaut hatte, der eigentlich aus Liebe entstand. Draco lächelte ihn an und sein schönes Gesicht überzog sich mit Liebe und Verlangen.

„Ich weiß", schnurrte er.

Harry grinste zu ihm hoch. „Es ist nur, naja, wir haben ganz schön lange gebraucht", lachte er nachdem sich Dracos Augenbrauen hochzogen. „Aber anders herum gesehen, wenn wir uns immer dann verabredet hätten, als Voldemort versuchte, mich zu töten..." Seine Augen wurden groß. „Wir müssen über deinen Interessenskonflikt reden!" Sein Lachen erstarb plötzlich. „Was wird dein Vater machen, wenn er hiervon erfährt?", flüsterte er und Draco grinste schief in alter Manier.

„Falls er weiß, was gut für ihn ist, dann wird er uns alles verraten und schön warten, bis wir Voldemort getötet haben... nicht zu vergessen, dass er dir einen langen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben wird."

Harry zog seine Brauen hoch. „Wir werden Voldemort töten?", fragte er belustigt.

„Nein, ich werde... und dann schenke ich dir seine Wirbelsäule... vielleicht auch seinen Kopf... auf einem silbernen Tablett. Das habe ich vorhin schon alles geplant."

Harry nahm einen leichten Grünton an, aber zog Malfoys Kopf zu einem erneuten Kuss herunter. „Wie süß", murmelte er. „... und ekelig."

Draco lachte. „Sind wir ein kleines Weichei von einem Gryffindor? Niemand versucht mein Baby zu töten und kommt damit davon."

"Baby?"

"Baby."

Harry grinste und wurde leicht rot. „Also gut... bedeutet das, dass du auch einen Kosenamen bekommst?"

„Jep. Ich habe dabei an 'Den wunderschönsten Mann, der existiert' gedacht, was hältst du davon? Hat einen schönen Klang meiner Meinung nach."

„Ja schon, aber ich glaube, das ist der alte Spitzname von Lockhart." Sie beide erschauderten. „Außerdem gefällt mir 'Hey, ich liebe dich, fick mich einfach' irgendwie. Das hat wirklich einen schönen Klang."

Draco legte seinen Kopf schief und sah seinen Mate überlegend an. „Hmmmm, ich weiß nicht", murmelte er. „Am besten proben wir mal, wie das in einer richtigen Konversation rüberkommt."

Harry grinste. „Hey", sagte er sanft.

„Hey." Draco lächelte zurück und schaute dabei tief in Harrys verhangenen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Schauer fuhren Dracos Wirbelsäule der Länge nach herab bei diesen Worten, als wenn man mit Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzte, stellten sich seine Haare auf, seine Augen verdunkelten sich voll Verlangen. „Und ich liebe dich", sagte er kratzig.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, bis seine Lippen noch noch eine Haaresbreite von Dracos entfernt waren. Erweiternde Smaragde verankerten sich im erweiterten Silber. „Fick mich einfach", verlangte er leise und ein Stöhnen entkam tief aus Draco als sie ihre Münder gegeneinander pressten und ihre Fäuste im Haar des anderen vergruben.

Wie zwei Ertrinkende küssten sie sich und beide stöhnten gequält auf, als Harrys wieder erwachte Erektion hervorsprang und gegen Dracos eigenen bereits feuchten Schwanz drückte. Der Blonde stieß schnell zurück, um die Reibung zu erhöhen. Harry stöhnte, als die Funken aufgrund Dracos Berührungen durch sein Blut spülten. Es war ein tiefer, kehliger Ton. Schnell fing er die Zunge seines Mates mit seinem Mund ein und zog den angeschwollenen Muskel in seine eigene Mundhöhle herüber, ließ ihn zärtlich vor und zurück gleiten, so wie sein Liebhaber es vorher auch getan hatte.

Der Veela beugte über seinen Mate und drückte sich so nah wie es nur möglich war an ihn, ohne dabei ihren Hautkontakt zu verlieren. Er trieb sich hungrig in Harrys Mund und ließ eine Hand an seinem Liebhaber heruntergleiten, um seine Hand besitzergreifend um dess Schaft zu schließen.

„Ich muss dich berühren", murmelte er mit leicht unfocuszierten Augen, als er das heiße weiße Verlangen tief in seinem Bauch erneut spürte. Harry stöhnte und stieß in die sanfte Hand des Slytherins, murmelte verzweifelt, als diese ihn wieder frei ließ und stöhnte erneut auf, als die Hand tiefer glitt.

Den Eingang kurz umkreisend, drückte Malfy seinen Fingen gegen den den rosigen Eingang und gab gerade soviel Druck, dass Harry sich aufgebracht in dem Gras unter ihnen wandt, aber nicht stark genug, um die heiße dunkle Tiefe zu durchbrechen. „Draco... mhhhh... oh aaah...hmmmm."

Harrys Brust glitzerte, als sich Schweißtropfen auf ihr bildeten. Sie liefen an ihr herunter und verfingen sich in dem dunklen Haaransatz, der sich um seinen aufschreienden Schwanz bildete. Seine Muskeln zuckten und hoben sich, während er sich von Malfoys Berührungen hinwegschwemmen ließ. Er gab unverständliche Laute von sich, als der Slytherin seinen Kopf senkte und ihm in die glänzende Erhebung seiner Hüfte biss.

„Oh, oh Gott, Draco, fick mich... oh, oh ja, bitte... in mir... komm schon", seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Verzweiflung und Malfoy entschied, dass es Zeit dafür war, ihm sein Verlangen zu erfüllen und schob seine Finger tief in seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund.

„Dir gefällt das?" Er sprach abgehackt und seine Stimme war noch immer rau von dem Fellatio. „Wie ist es damit, Baby?" Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und stieß mit zwei zirkelnden Fingern in ihn. Er lächelte teuflisch, als Harrys Atem mit einem Wusch entkam. „Oder das hier?" Er kreiste seine Finger, drückte sie auseinander und strich dann mit ihnen über Harrys Prostata. Harry schnellte nach oben, er suchte an Malfoys Schulter Halt.

„Aah, oh Gott, Draco, oh, Draco ja... genau da, oh Gott... fester, bitte..."

Malfoy bewegte seine Hüften vor und zurück und imitierte dabei die sich beschleunigende Bewegung seiner Finger. Sein Gesicht errötete voller Bedürfnis, als Harry sich in Wohlgefallen wandte und er einen dritten Finger hinzu nahm. Sein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer und jede Faser seiner Haut, mit der er Harry berührte, schien vor Entzückung zu singen. Sein Körper war nur wenige Sekunden davor, plötzlich in Flammen aufzugehen.

„Du magst das? Willst du mehr?"

-5-3-3-4-5-6-6-7-8-1-2-4-5-6-8-9-0-0-9-8-

Auch wenn ihr so lange warten musstet, hoffe ich auf eure Kommentare!

Danke an alle, die uns so fleißig weiterhin Kommis geschrieben und unsere Übersetzung in diversen Listen aufgenommen haben! Danke!!


End file.
